Ghost Rider Motorcycles
GHOST RIDER'S MOTORCYCLE (Johnny Blaze) The Hell Cycle is the common mode of transportation of Ghost Riders. It was created by Mephisto as the steed of his bounty hunter the Spirits of Vengeance. It has large skull on the front which makes it a very intimidating vehicle on the road. It is powered by Hellfire and is not subject to the natural laws of physics. Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Jump D8, Wall-Riding D8, Water-Riding D8 SFX: Out of Hell. Shutdown a Ghost of Vengeance power to leave your current scene in an outdoor or exposed location. Spend 1 PP to recover power and join the next scene after it begins. SFX: Reformation. Spend 1 PP to recover Ghost Rider's Motorcycle's physical stress and step back Ghost Rider's Motorcycle's physical trauma. SFX: Speed Demon. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool to step up Enhanced Speed for an action. Limit: Vehicle. Ghost Rider's Motorcycle has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Ghost Rider's Motorcycle. Shutdown Ghost Rider's Motorcycle and gain 1 PP. Take a recovery action against the doom pool to reactivate Ghost Rider's Motorcycle. * GHOST RIDER'S MOTORCYCLE (Dan Ketch) The motorcycle belonging to the Ghost Rider possessing Dan Ketch was a solid black back, possessing flaming wheels and had the Medallion of Power as a gascap. Originally, Dan had to touch the gascap to transform into Ghost Rider, but he later learned that the power was within himself all along. The bike had several supernatural abilities. Battering Ram D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Superhuman Durability D8, Wall-Riding D8 SFX: Reformation. Spend 1 PP to recover Ghost Rider's Motorcycle's physical stress and step back Ghost Rider's Motorcycle's physical trauma. SFX: Speed Demon. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool to step up Enhanced Speed for an action. Limit: Vehicle. Ghost Rider's Motorcycle has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Ghost Rider's Motorcycle. Shutdown Ghost Rider's Motorcycle and gain 1 PP. Take a recovery action against the doom pool to reactivate Ghost Rider's Motorcycle. * GHOST RIDER'S MOTORCYCLE (Noble Kale) When Noble Kale, the Spirit of Vengeance possessing Danny Ketch began regaining his true memories, he changes is costume to one comprised of pure Hellfire, and created a new motorcycle for himself composed entirely of hellfire as well. Enhanced Durability D8, Hellfire Blast D8, Superhuman Speed D8, Wall-Riding D8 SFX: Out of Hell. Shutdown a Ghost of Vengeance power to leave your current scene in an outdoor or exposed location. Spend 1 PP to recover power and join the next scene after it begins. SFX: Reformation. Spend 1 PP to recover Ghost Rider's Motorcycle's physical stress and step back Ghost Rider's Motorcycle's physical trauma. Limit: Vehicle. Ghost Rider's Motorcycle has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Ghost Rider's Motorcycle. Shutdown Ghost Rider's Motorcycle and gain 1 PP. Take a recovery action against the doom pool to reactivate Ghost Rider's Motorcycle. Category:Vehicle Category:Ghosts of Vengeance